SY HEART
by Hikasya
Summary: SY Heart adalah singkatan dari "Say Your Heart". Sebuah aplikasi unik yang memungkinkan seseorang menyampaikan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang menciptakan aplikasi tersebut. Sehingga menarik Naruto untuk mencari tahu siapakah pencipta SY Heart yang sesungguhnya. Di balik itu semua, Naruto juga menyukai teman akrabnya, Julie. Apa yang terjadi?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Absolute Duo © Takumi Hiiragiboshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Julie**

 **Genre: friendship/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)(tahun 2055)**

 **Time: Minggu, 30 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SY HEART**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Diganggu Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Energi listrik.

Tahukah kamu bahwa tubuh manusia adalah sumber listrik yang tiada batas?

Ya, semua orang akan tahu akan teori itu.

Kita tahu dari pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam yang kita terima paling tidak mulai dari SD hingga SMA bahwa tubuh manusia penuh dengan berbagai macam bentuk energi; kinetik, panas, listrik, dan potensial. Tapi, yang belum pernah dijelaskan adalah pemanfaatan lebih lanjut dari energi-energi tersebut. Apakah kita pernah berpikir memanfaatkan energi listrik yang terkandung di dalam tubuh kita?

Dahulu itu, dalam sebuah episode DNews, dua pembawa acara, Trace dan Kim Horcher berbicara tentang kemungkinan manusia mampu memanen berbagai macam bentuk energi yang terkandung di dalam tubuh. Beberapa waktu lalu, para peneliti dari Departemen Energi Amerika Serikat telah mengumumkan penemuan pita nano elektronik yang fleksibel. Apa keunggulan pita ini? Pita nano ini ternyata mampu untuk mengeluarkan sekaligus menyimpan energi listrik yang berada dalam tubuh manusia!

Pita nano ini terbuat dari kombinasi antara material keramik piezoelektrik dan zirkonat titanat (PZT). Bagi kamu yang merasa bingung tentang definisi Piezoelektrik, "Piezo" berasal dari "Piezein" sebuah kata dalam bahasa Yunani yang berarti dorongan atau pemerasan. Jadi piezoelektrik kurang lebih berarti kemampuan sebuah material untuk menghasilkan arus listrik akibat sebuah dorongan atau tekanan. Pita nano ini menggunakan baterai yang sangat kecil (millimeter-scale battery) dan sebuah flexible base.

Bagaimana cara kerjanya?

Cara kerjanya terbilang cukup sederhana, yaitu mengaplikasikan ke bagian tubuh yang "mengandung" dorongan konstan, misalnya jantung. Kita tahu bahwa setiap detik jantung kita berdetak; di sini kita mendapati sebuah dentuman atau gaya konstan berulang dari otot jantung. Nah, gaya konstan dari otot jantung inilah yang akan memicu arus listrik dari material Piezoelektrik ini.

Pertanyaannya, apakah arus listrik dapat mengalir dalam tubuh manusia? Apakah dalam tubuh manusia memungkinkan terjadinya aliran elektron? Hidup tergantung pada perubahan sinyal-sinyal dari molekul-molekul melalui vibrasinya. Melalui perubahan sinyal-sinyal tersebut fungsi-fungsi biologi dapat dikontrol. Vibrasi molekul-molekul merupakan frekuensi gelombang elektromagnetik yang mengirim sinyal-sinyal. Air merupakan media transmisi pesan berkecepatan tinggi di antara molekul. Bisa kita bayangkan jutaan molekul secara biologi saling komunikasi pada kecepatan cahaya. Gerak vibrasi-vibrasi molekul biologi tersebut menghasilkan frekuensi gelombang elektromagnetik yang menghasilkan arus listrik sehingga dapat menimbulkan medan elektro-magnetik.

Kerja sistem syaraf dan otak bahkan pertumbuhan tulang terjadi melalui mekanisme kelistrikan. Sinyal-sinyal listrik tubuh merupakan deksriptor terbaik semua fungsi hidup berbagai organ. Itulah sebabnya dunia kedokteran modern tengah fokus pada penelitian tentang pemanfaatan listrik tubuh dalam menangani pasiennya. Impuls-impuls atau sinyal-sinyal syaraf dalam sistem syaraf manusia dihantarkan dari reseptor sampai kepada efektor, melalui aliran partikel-partikel bermuatan listrik positif yang searah dengan aliran impuls. Semakin banyak ion-ion bermuatan yang dialirkan semakin banyak impuls syaraf yang disalurkan. Akibat dari partikel-partikel bermuatan listrik dalam tubuh manusia menyebabkan manusia dapat tersengat listrik atau dialiri oleh arus listrik.

Gerak berhubungan dengan adanya energi yang terdapat dalam tubuh makhluk hidup yang bersumber dari ATP (Adenosine Tri Posphate) yang dihasilkan oleh mitokondria dalam proses respirasi sel. Energi yang dihasilkan berupa ion-ion yang memiliki muatan yang berbeda-beda sehingga mengakibatkan timbulnya perbedaan bio potensial tegangan sel. Tegangan yang paling besar dihasilkan oleh sel-sel saraf (nefron) dan sel-sel otot (muscle). Tegangan sel dapat bertahan konstan dalam jangka waktu yang lama, namun dapat pula diubah melalui suatu perlakuan internal maupun eksternal dalam bentuk gangguan atau rangsangan (fires). Pengubahan nilai tegangan pada sel akan menghasilkan suatu pulsa tegangan (voltage pulses). Efek yang ditimbulkan oleh pengubahan tegangan ini sangat bergantung pada jenis selnya. Sel-sel saraf, oleh karena pengubahan nilai tegangan selnya, dapat menghasilkan pulsa tegangan yang dapat dirambatkan ke berbagai sel lainnya untuk memberi informasi tentang hal-hal yang kita rasakan dari panca indra.

Tiga macam sel syaraf, yaitu.

Sel-sel saraf sensorik atau aferen, Sel saraf sensorik berfungsi menghantarkan rangsangan dari reseptor yaitu alat-alat indera ke saraf pusat yaitu otak dan sumsum tulang belakang.

Sel saraf motorik/eferen. Sel saraf motorik berfungsi menghantarkan impuls motorik dari susunan saraf pusat ke efektor yaitu otot dan kelenjar.

Sel saraf penghubung/ Asosiasi. Sel saraf penghubung berfungsi menghubungkan sel saraf sensoris dengan sel saraf motoris.

Dapat dikatakan bahwa semua aktivitas hidup manusia dan makhluk hidup lainnya melibatkan fenomena kelistrikan yang dihasilkan oleh jutaan molekul biologi tubuh kita. Oleh karena itu, tubuh manusia merupakan penghantar arus listrik (konduktor).

Perjalanan impuls saraf menuju ke efektor/otot sangat cepat karena proses kelistrikan pada sel saraf. Hal ini berbeda dengan penghantaran sinyal menggunakan zat kimia misalnya hormon yang bersifat lambat.

Tubuh manusia mengandung ion positif dan ion negatif. Ion penyebab muatan negatif di dalam tubuh manusia adalah Cl-, sedangkan penyebab muatan positif adalah Ca2+ dan Na+. Salah satu peristiwa fisiologi yang menggunakan gejala kelistrikan di dalam tubuh manusia adalah penghantaran impuls saraf. Manusia memiliki sistem saraf yang mengendalikan gerakan otot. Jika saraf tidak berfungsi maka otot tidak dapat berfungsi. Ada banyak kasus yang dapat ditemui dalam kehidupan sehari-hari pada orang yang mengalami tekanan darah tinggi.

Unit struktural dari sistem saraf adalah sel saraf atau yang disebut neuron. Neuron tersusun dari badan sel dan uluran-uluran yang keluar dari badan sel. Di Efektor dalam badan sel terdapat inti, mitokondria, badan/kompleks golgi, dan neurofibril, sehingga neuron mampu bermetabolisme. Uluran neuron yang pendek dan bercabang-cabang disebut dendrit dan yang panjang disebut neurit atau akson. Dendrit menghantarkan impuls saraf menuju badan sel, sebaliknya neurit mengantarkan impuls saraf dari badan sel saraf menuju otot.

Berdasarkan fungsinya, neuron dibedakan tiga jenis yaitu neuron sensorik, neuron motorik, dan neuron penghubung. Neuron sensorik atau yang disebut neuron aferen menghantarkan impuls dari reseptor menuju ke pusat saraf. Neuron motorik merupakan neuron yang menghantarkan impuls saraf menuju ke otot rangka, sehingga aksonnya berakhir pada otot rangka. Neuron konektor berada di pusat saraf (otak dan sumsum tulang belakang) merupakan neuron yang menghantarkan impuls dari satu neuron ke neuron lainnya.

Salah satu sifat neuron adalah permukaan luarnya bermuatan positif, sedangkan bagian dalamnya bermuatan negatif. Jadi ada perbedaan potensial antara bagian luar dengan bagian dalam neuron tersebut. Neuron yang istirahat bagaikan sebuah baterai dengan potensial sebesar -70 milivolts. Dalam keadaan demikian neuron disebut dalam keadaan "polarisasi".

Bila neuron tersebut dirangsang, di tempat di mana dirangsang terjadi penurunan beda potensial atau muatannya justru berubah, yaitu bagian luarnya menjadi negatif sedangkan bagian dalamnya menjadi positif. Neuron dalam keadaan demikian disebut "depolarisasi". Hal ini disebabkan masuknya ion Na+ ke dalam sel. Tahap berikutnya K+ perlahan-lahan dipompa keluar sehingga di dalam sel kembali bermuatan negatif dan di luar sel bermuatan positif, artinya sel kembali ke keadaan polarisasi.

Begitulah teori bagaimana tubuh manusia menghasilkan listrik. Hingga menghasilkan produk masa depan yang sangat bermanfaat bagi kehidupan manusia.

Dengan teori tenaga listrik tersebut, para manusia mulai berpikir untuk menciptakan produk dan teknologi yang bisa bekerja dengan sumber energi listrik yang dihasilkan dari tubuh manusia. Hal tersebut tercipta dari awal abad 21. Hingga mencapai pertengahan abad 21 yaitu pada tahun 2055.

Tahun 2055, teori tenaga listrik yang dihasilkan dari tubuh manusia, kini sedang mengalami perkembangan pesat. Berbagai produk kebutuhan sehari-hari juga berhasil dikembangkan oleh para ilmuwan. Salah satunya produk berteknologi canggih, dinamakan **"Electro Watch"** , berupa jam tangan berdesain futuristik dan mempunyai fungsi sebagai pengganti komputer. Tapi, energi pengisiannya dihasilkan dari energi panas tubuh manusia sehingga memungkinkan jam tangan itu terus beroperasi setiap saat tanpa mengalami kehabisan energi.

Electro Watch tidak dijual secara umum, tapi dikhususkan bagi para pelajar atau mahasiswa yang belajar di jurusan teknologi di tahun 2055. Salah satunya di kampus yang berada di kota Konoha, bernama " **Konoha Technology Academy" a** tau di singkat dengan **"KTA."**

Di KTA, ada sebuah teknologi program yaitu aplikasi buatan seseorang mahasiswa yang kuliah di sana. Nama aplikasi itu adalah **"Say Your Heart"** atau **"SY Heart."**

SY Heart, atau bisa dibaca **"Es-Wai-Hart"** , adalah aplikasi yang memungkinkan seseorang bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada seseorang yang dicintainya melalui Electro Watch itu. Aplikasi yang sangat terkenal di KTA dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa penciptanya.

Untuk mendapatkan aplikasi "SY Heart" tersebut, seseorang harus mendownloadnya melalui situs resmi KTA. SY Heart hanya aktif di Electro Watch itu. Setelah itu, pengguna bisa menggunakan aplikasi SY Heart, dengan mendaftarkan diri dengan mengisi formulir penerimaan sebagai persyaratan agar bisa mendapatkan akun. Jika formulir selesai dan disetujui, maka pengguna akan mendapatkan akun miliknya sendiri. Pengguna pun bisa menggunakan fasilitas yang ada di aplikasi tersebut. Aplikasi SY Heart menyerupai situs media sosial, yang mana para anggota yang terdaftar di aplikasi tersebut, pengguna bisa mengontak salah satu anggota sebagai **"teman"**. Lalu saling berbicara melalui **"Privat Message"** atau **"Pesan Pribadi"**. Hingga pengguna memberanikan dirinya untuk memilih menu **"Send Heart"** yang bisa terkirim langsung ke **"Pesan Pribadi"** dalam bentuk tampilan pesan layar ganda.

Tidak hanya itu, menu **"Send Heart"** dapat diubah menjadi pesan hologram yang akan tertampil di Electro Watch. Pesan hologram itu akan membentuk layar virtual digital yang bisa diproyeksikan melalui Electro Watch, ketika seseorang meng-klik pesan hologram itu. Maka akan muncul kalimat perintah pesan sepert **i [Aku suka kamu, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?]** , kemudian di bawahnya ada dua pilihan yaitu **[YA]** dan **[TIDAK].**

Memang aplikasi SY Heart ini, awalnya sangat simpel dan sederhana. Tidak menarik, namun bisa membantu seseorang yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Maka aplikasi ini bisa menjadi pilihan bagi seseorang untuk menyatakan cintanya melalui pesan hologram.

Aplikasi ini diciptakan pada awal tahun 2050. Awalnya dianggap sebagai aplikasi iseng yang tidak ada gunanya untuk diciptakan. Tapi, karena suatu kejadian, aplikasi ini diakui oleh rektor sebagai aplikasi yang sangat unik. Lalu disimpan di database program-program yang terdaftar di situs resmi KTA. Siapa saja bebas men-downloadnya, asal memiliki perangkat yang kompatibel dengan aplikasi itu, maka seseorang bebas menggunakan aplikasi tersebut. Juga bisa mengirim pesan hologram melalui email jika seseorang yang dikontak tidak terdaftar di aplikasi SY Heart itu.

Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui siapa penciptanya. Namun, informasi yang beredar di kalangan para mahasiswa/mahasiswi, sang penciptanya adalah mahasiswa yang pernah kuliah di KTA. Ada sebuah cerita sedih yang tersembunyi di balik penciptaan aplikasi SY Heart. Hingga melegenda selama lima tahun ini.

Atas dasar itulah, banyak orang yang memilih kuliah di KTA karena KTA merupakan perguruan tinggi berbasiskan jurusan teknologi yang pertama kali di dunia. Menarik orang-orang berbagai negara, ikut berkuliah di sana. Juga penasaran ingin men-download aplikasi SY Heart yang sangat terkenal, bahkan di seluruh dunia.

Hal tersebut sudah dipahami oleh seorang laki-laki berusia 18 tahun. Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata saffir biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan. Merupakan mahasiswa tahun pertama yang berkuliah di jurusan teknologi sistem informasi. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, panggilan akrabnya adalah Naruto. Dia baru saja masuk ke KTA. Tinggal di kota Konoha, bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia mempunyai alasan khusus saat masuk KTA yaitu ingin mengetahui pencipta aplikasi SY Heart itu dan bercita-cita juga untuk menjadi seorang programmer profesional.

Penampilan sehari-seharinya selama kuliah, selalu mengenakan kemeja berwarna jingga yang dilapisi jas biru praktek khusus kampus dan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu sporty hitam.

Saat ini, dia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Membaca artikel tentang "Energi Listrik" yang berkaitan dengan penciptaan "Electro Watch". Electro Watch diciptakan oleh ilmuwan muda yang pernah kuliah di KTA juga. Electro Watch yang berbentuk jam tangan, mempunyai fungsi seperti komputer, layarnya bisa bertipe touchscreen dan virtual digital, dan bisa digunakan untuk keperluan apa saja. Perangkat yang dibuat dengan menggunakan bahan dasar pita nano dan dikembangkan lebih maju. Bisa bertahan hidup sepanjang waktu dengan menggunakan energi panas yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh. Energi panas itu akan berubah menjadi energi listrik, sehingga membuat daya baterai Electro Watch awet dan tidak akan pernah mati. Asal terus melekat pada pergelangan tangan, maka aliran listrik akan terus berkoneksi sehingga tidak mengalami yang namanya "kehabisan baterai."

Metode pengisian baterai dengan tenaga listrik tubuh manusia, sudah marak di tahun 2055 ini. Sudah banyak produk yang dijual dengan metode tenaga listrik tubuh manusia. Harganya terjangkau oleh masyarakat luas. Hingga pemerintah pun berpikir untuk mendirikan sekolah khusus teknologi, yang mana lulusannya, bisa mengembangkan produk dengan metode tenaga listrik tubuh manusia lebih luas dan lebih maju lagi. Melahirkan Electro Watch yang terkenal, merupakan hasil penemuan pertama dari mahasiswa sekolah teknologi.

Karena itulah, mendorong Naruto bersemangat penuh untuk kuliah di KTA ini. Dia berpikir pada suatu hari nanti, dia bakal menciptakan suatu teknologi yang bermanfaat dan bisa digunakan untuk semua orang. Seperti Electro Watch dan SY Heart, dua hasil mahakarya mahasiswa yang pernah kuliah di KTA tersebut.

Setelah asyik membaca artikel "Energi Listrik", Naruto langsung mematikan layar virtual digital yang berbentuk layar persegi berwarna biru yang mengambang di udara. Layar mati ketika Naruto menekan [Digital Virtual Screen off], maka Electro Watch yang dia pakai akan kembali pada layar mode "Touchsreen."

"Jadi, begitu rupanya...," katanya sambil bersidekap dada sambil duduk di kursi."Tenaga listrik bisa didapatkan dari energi panas yang dihasilkan oleh manusia. Sehingga banyak ilmuwan yang berlomba-lomba menciptakan berbagai penemuan dengan metode energi listrik tubuh manusia. Hmm... Hmm..."

Dia sedang berpikir sendirian di perpustakaan yang hening. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang datang mendekatinya.

"Ah, kamu ada di sini rupanya, Naruto."

Terdengarlah suara lembut bagaikan suara bidadari. Naruto sangat familiar dengan senandung lembut ini. Hingga menariknya untuk melihat ke belakang.

SET!

Seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis manis seperti boneka. Rambutnya perak panjang sepinggang. Bermata merah seperti ruby. Kulitnya sangat putih seperti salju. Bertubuh mungil. Electro Watch terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Selalu mengenakan jas praktek khas KTA, berwarna biru dengan lambang KTA di bahu kanan. Di balik jas itu, dia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan pita merah yang berbentuk simpul di kerahnya. Bawahannya adalah rok jeans biru muda setengah paha. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos hitam di atas lutut dan sepatu hitam bertali. Berumur 18 tahun. Namanya Julie Sigtuna.

Julie, nama panggilannya. Asalnya dari Norwegia. Dia datang ke jepang dan memilih masuk kuliah ke KTA, untuk menciptakan suatu program. Kuliah di jurusan teknologi sistem informasi yang sama dengan Naruto.

Selama di jepang, tepatnya di kota Konoha, dia tinggal di asrama kampus yang dikhususkan untuk para mahasiswi yang datang dari luar kota Konoha. Dia juga fasih berbahasa jepang, dan kadang-kadang aksen Norwegia-nya terbawa-bawa. Dia menjadi teman Naruto yang sangat akrab saat pertama kali masuk kuliah.

Begitu tahu bahwa Julie datang mencarinya, membuat hati Naruto begitu senang. Tidak terbayangkan jika dia mulai menyukai gadis manis seperti putri kerajaan ini.

"Julie... Ada apa kamu mencariku?"

Julie langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Ya, karena aku ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamamu."

Julie meletakkan beberapa buku ke atas meja, yang sedari tadi dipeluknya di dadanya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Si Namikaze bengong. Dia pun menatap buku-buku yang terkapar di meja tersebut.

"Eh? Tugas? Tugas apa?"

Dia malah bertanya seperti orang bodoh begitu. Cukup membuat Julie kaget. Tapi, ekspresi kagetnya tidak ditampakkan oleh Julie.

"Ya, kamu lupa ya?"

"Iya, memangnya tugas apa?"

"Tugas presentasi kelompok. Pokok pembahasan materinya sudah diberikan oleh dosen Asuma. Kita tinggal mencarinya saja di buku atau internet."

"Oh iya...," Naruto menepuk jidatnya."Benar juga. Aku hampir lupa."

"Ya, kamu seperti itu lagi."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa."

"Ayo, kita kerjakan tugas itu sekarang! Mumpung ada waktu nih, satu jam sebelum pelajaran lain dimulai."

"Ya, ayo!"

"Apa kita harus mencari materi itu di buku sebanyak ini?"

"Aku rasa begitu..."

"Apa!?"

Kelihatan terkejut dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna, Naruto melihat buku-buku tebal berserakan di meja tersebut. Jika dihitung, jumlahnya mencapai 15 buah.

Julie berkata dengan tenang, sembari membuka salah satu buku.

"Kenapa kamu terkejut begitu?"

"Ha-Habisnya... Kenapa buku-bukunya sebanyak ini? Kamu mendapatkannya darimana?"

"Dari perpustakaan ini."

"Ah, lebih baik cari di internet saja! Biar lebih gampang, kan?"

"Lebih bagus cari di buku, kan?"

"Julie!"

"Aku sedang baca nih..."

"JULIE!"

BUK!

Bagian kepala Naruto sukses dihantam oleh bagian tebal sebuah buku. Seseorang melempar Naruto dengan buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya.

Tentu saja, Naruto kaget. Mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang cukup sakit dan berteriak kesal pada seseorang yang melemparnya dengan buku.

"HEI, SIAPA YANG MELEMPARKU DENGAN BUKU, HAH!?"

"ITU AKU!"

"Eh?"

Muncul di balik rak buku, seorang gadia berambut merah muda pendek dan bermata hijau. Mengenakan jas praktek berwarna biru. Di balik jasnya, tampak baju kemeja berwarna merah muda dan rok lipit berwarna merah hati di atas lutut. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu hitam. Umur 18 tahun. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Sakura adalah teman satu jurusan dengan Naruto dan Julie. Dia sering menjaga Julie saat Julie bersama Naruto. Istilahnya bodyguard khusus, yang akan selalu melindungi Julie agar tidak digoda oleh para lelaki di kampus ini. Karena banyak lelaki diam-diam menyukai Julie yang dikenal sebagai gadis manis seperti boneka di KTA tersebut.

Di KTA, setiap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi harus mematuhi peraturan yang berlaku di kampus. Salah satunya peraturan berpakaian.

Bagi mahasiswa, harus mengenakan jas praktek khusus kampus, baju kemeja, celana panjang, dan sepatu. Sedangkan bagi mahasiswi harus mengenakan jas praktek khusus kampus, baju kemeja, rok, dan sepatu. Warna dan model pakaiannya boleh apa saja, asal rapi dan bersih.

Hal tersebut diberlakukan agar para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bisa terlatih menjadi seorang pekerja atau ilmuwan yang disiplin. Mereka juga dilatih agar merasakan bagaimana menjadi pekerja karena selain belajar, mereka juga melakukan praktek percobaan untuk menciptakan sesuatu. Belajar bagaimana rasanya bekerja di perusahaan teknologi, hal tersebut juga mereka dapatkan selama belajar di kampus. Semuanya dipelajari agar menjadi bekal mereka untuk masa depan nanti.

Karena tahu ada Sakura yang mengganggunya lagi, Naruto hanya tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha... Ada Sakura juga rupanya..."

Sakura memasang wajah sewot dan berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Julie!"

"Hei, siapa yang macam-macam dengannya, tahu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Kami hanya belajar kelompok kok. Benarkan, Julie?"

"Ja."

Julie menjawab dengan aksen Norwegia-nya. Dia tetap fokus membaca tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura terdiam sebentar. Lalu mulai saling berbicara lagi.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap di sini dan mengawasimu! Kalau kau sedikit macam-macam, akan kupatahkan lehermu itu! Mengertikan, Naruto?"

"I-Iya, aku mengerti, Sakura."

"Bagus."

Naruto tertawa hambar sekali lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura masih melototinya dengan beringas. Lalu Julie, yang diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto di sela-sela dia membaca buku, merasa hatinya begitu senang saat bersama Naruto seperti ini. Walaupun rasa senang itu, tidak tercermin di wajahnya yang datar bagaikan boneka. Namun, yang pasti dia beruntung bisa berteman dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom Xover Naruto and Absolute Duo.**

 **Cerita ini bertemakan persahabatan. Mungkin akan ada sedikit romance-nya yang berbasiskan teknologi.**

 **Referensi cerita ini, saya dapatkan dari artikel dari sebuah google. Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari pelajaran Fisika tentang energi listrik yang memang bisa didapatkan dari energi panas tubuh manusia. Tapi, saya nggak tahu entah bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi cerita yang udah kalian baca ini.**

 **Saya memang suka dengan IPA, khususnya tentang alam, teknologi, tentang kehidupan masa depan, dan pembahasan mengenai scifi. Saya bukan lulusan jurusan IPA, walaupun sebenarnya saya ini lulusan jurusan IPS, sewaktu di SMA dulu. Pokoknya saya suka semua yang berhubungan dengan ilmiah dan scifi.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Cerita ini akan disambung ke chapter 2. Chapter yang terakhir karena cerita ini hanya sampai dua chapter aja.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya.**

 **Selasa, 1 November 2016**


End file.
